Mad Dog Hoek
"Mad Dog Hoek" is the 8th episode of Season 2 that aired alongside "Haunted House" on November 21, 1992. Characters *Ren as Mad Dog Hoek *Stimpy as Killer Kadoogan *Lump *Loaf *Ring Announcer Summary Ren and Stimpy adopt wrestling personas against two hulking professionals. Ren and Stimpy are beaten until it is time for Lump and Loaf to "throw the fight". Plot In a tag team match on a live wrestling station, Ren and Stimpy star as guest wrestlers Mad Dog Hoek and Killer Kadoogan, and take on a match against the sadistic, undefeated champions, the Lout Brothers. The professionals are very large and intimidating, dwarfing Hoek and Kadoogan. Stimpy is worried that Lump and Loaf want to hurt them, seeing how big and powerful they look, but Ren assures him that professional wrestling is staged, and they will be fine. When the bell rings, Stimpy, with Ren's statement in mind, is quick to jump in the ring, but Ren decides he will go first. Ren jumps around and manages to sneak by Lump, and puts his famous "sleeper hold" on him (which includes biting the back of the husky wrestler's neck). The move almost works, putting Lump into a comfortable sleep, but unfortunately, the massive brute happened to have fresh coffee in the front of his tights. After consuming the coffee and the cup containing it, Lump is fully ready to take on the poor little puppy. Lump softly grabs Ren off of the back of his neck, places him in between his giant pecs, and squeezes him between them. Eventually, the giant barbarian flexes so powerfully that, upon release, he leaves Ren flying to the corner, slamming into the pole. Stimpy believes the situation to be fun, and begs Ren to tag him. Ren, in so much pain that he can barely move, touches Stimpy's hand with a single finger, officially tagging Stimpy in. Stimpy ends up in the ring with Loaf. Loaf is surprised with Stimpy's friendly attitude, but too sadistic to miss this chance, the powerful, hairy muscle man lifts Stimpy, squeezes him into a ball, and throws him into his mouth, chewing him like gum. He does several tricks with the gum, stretching it like string, and then blowing a bubble. Ren watches beyond the rope, and feels mercy for his dear friend, but not enough to get back in the ring himself. Stimpy's masochistic enjoyment out of being dominated and child-like attitude come into play here when he jumps in pure enjoyment despite all the pain and humiliation the wrestlers dish out. Ren uses this as an excuse to keep Stimpy in the ring, keeping himself from any pain or embarrassment, while making Stimpy think of him as an even greater friend. The wrestlers use even more powerful moves that leave the announcer and the entire audience flying into air due to the massive momentum. Lump gets tagged in and puts Stimpy in the dreaded "Backhanded Tongue Lock". While Lump enjoys the torture he puts Stimpy through, and Stimpy enjoys the torture as well. Lump arrogantly tags Loaf using only his finger, giving his brother a chance to whale on the deluded feline. Loaf decides to, give Stimpy a taste of one of his most powerful moves: The "Flying Butt-Pliers". Loaf lifts his leg, dramatically and lets down a heavy stomp on the arena, sending the awaiting Stimpy flying into the air. Stimpy, full of anticipation, watches his opponent jump into the air with his buttocks aimed directly towards him. Loaf stretches his hairy legs and butt cheeks, catching Stimpy in his butt crack. Keeping the poor, puny little cat in between his cheeks, the arrogant bully flexes his glutes and launches Stimpy back to the mat. Lump lands directly on top of Stimpy, smiling at the tortured cat while deciding on what next to do with him. Still not satisfied, Lump grabs Stimpy's legs and begins stretching them. Suffering from the dominance (yet enjoying every minute of it), Stimpy eventually realizes that it "isn't fair" that he have so much fun while Ren stays in the corner with "nobody to play with". In reality, Ren is enjoying himself, relaxing in a chair reading a book. Stimpy wants Ren to have fun, and Lump decides to allow it. Lifting Stimpy with barely any effort, Lump forces Stimpy's hand to tag Ren in. Lump grabs Ren, gently giving his book and fez to Stimpy, while Stimpy replies "Now you two play nice." Lump happily begins his torture, hoping to squash Ren under his hand, but Ren manages to scurry away just in time. Unfortunately, Lump manages to catch Ren by the tail. While Ren tries to run for his life, Lump looks down at him, with an intimidating smile. Ren freezes, but decides to fight back. Ren pries open Lump's shoe and bites down on a pimple on Lumps big toe, actually causing the hulking heel pain. Ren then tries to run, but Loaf is on the other side, awaiting him, and on the other side is a ready Lump. Cornered, even the ring announcer states that he would not want to be in Ren's position, as the two powerhouses move in on him. The Louts hit Ren with every move they know, from submission holds, to pec suffocation, to fart torture, to an old-fashioned bare-fisted beatdown. The referee steps in to make sure that the match remains fair, but the brothers up the pain when the ref turns his back. The manly wrestlers grab both Mad Dog and Kadoogan and continue their one-sided dominance of the match, with Loaf handling Ren and Lump handling Stimpy. While pummeling Ren, Loaf notices the time on his wristwatch, and whispers to Lump that it is time to "throw the fight". The Lout Brothers take a dive, leaving Ren and Stimpy the victors. When the announcer asks the brothers of how they feel from losing their first match, the two reply angrily, stating that there will be war, and that they will break the bones of Mad Dog and Kadoogan next time. Ren begins to speak, but Stimpy, full of glee, proceeds to rant intensely about someone named Darren. Watch Episode Trivia *First appearance of the Lout brothers. *First appearance of the announcer. *Possibly the first time both the A and B themes of Raymond Scott's Powerhouse appear together in the same cartoon. *This episode hints that Ren and Stimpy hail from Hollywood, Yugoslavia - which was later proven true in "A Visit to Anthony" - as the Lout brothers threaten to go after their families and pull down a sign advertising the city. *An episode of SpongeBob named "Krusty Krushers" is very similar to this episode because it takes the idea of "pretend wrestling" having the two lose on purpose and Mr. Krabs getting angry at both SpongeBob and Patrick. *The words of Stimpy's crazed rant at the end are taken directly from a fan letter sent in by a young watcher of the show. *This episode was still being animated in Rough Draft when production shifted from Spumco to Games Animation. *Broadcast master tape of this episode was sourced from a film print that already had noticeable film degradation. Quotes *''OH THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL!!!!!!!'' *''I LIKE DARREN! HE IS MY FRIEND!'' *The awful, the insidious, FLYING BUTT PLIERS!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2